Black Skull: The Beginning
by Lilb4real
Summary: Summary: There's another starting Captain out here he wishes to be the first to reach the End of the world. A place where his mentor might be. mentions of the Straw Hats and Red Haired pirates.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Skull Pirates.

Summary: There's another starting Captain out here he wishes to be the first to reach the End of the world. A place where his mentor might be. mentions of the Straw Hats and Red Haired pirates.

Hey guys I'm coming up with my own pirate crew so in order to do that I'm gonna need OC submissions if you guys are interested. please and thank you. I need Atleast 5 OC's so please send them in


	2. Black Skull Crew Roster

Available Positions:

Below are the Oc's that will be the main Characters

Captain: Brandon Black

Navigator:Jason Roberts

First Mate: Maliya Arc

Rogue: Destiny Valentine

Doctor:

Marksman:

Muscle: Jinkol Krang


	3. Meet The Crew

A/N: Will update as the remaining slots are filled but because I have a few at the moment next chapter will be the start of the fic.

Meet The Crew:

Captain Brandon Black:

Skin Tone: Dark Skinned

Hair: Black with a small afro

Clothing: White and Black stripped hoodie with White Jeans and Black Boots. Also has a pair of his Brothers fingerless gloves.

Weapons: Devil Fruit Powers

Devil Fruit: The Ton-Ton fruit gives off the ability to absorb damage and give it back off 10x stronger.

Personality: Wise and Caring toward the members of his crew. Loves to fight and have fun with his Crew. Sometimes becomes distant from them but he always remembers that him and his crew need each other.

Bio: As a boy he spent his time always as a pirate. His father was a notorious pirate names Darnail the Wolf. Darnail was great at what he did. But after his first mate and wife died he and the rest of the crew went out for revenge on the Grand Line. Darnail didn't take Brandon with them and left Brandon at the next village without a good bye. So he grew up in ths Village and after a few years passed. Brandon's Village was raided but Brandon stopped them with the power of his Devil Fruit. One of the captured Guards gave information about a haven for pirates called End of the World. Darnail was also said to be there with his crew. Brandon wants to go and see his father once more and see his dad.

Navigator Jason Roberts:

Age: 21

Height: 6'4"

Gender: Male

Skin: White with slight tan

Attire: Faded black jeans. Bark blue t-shirt with an open black short sleeved shirt

Hair: Spikey dark brown

Eyes: Light greyish blue

Physical description: Tall and slim

Weapon: A pair of metal tonfa

Personality: Is generally laid back. Can be very immature and sarcastic. Has a weird sense of humor and tends to find the funny side to any situation. If in a fight all humor is dropped and he becomes a completely different person. Will always push himself in a fight and believes if he isnt tired at the end he didnt give it his all. Can be a bit dense on things as he tends to only see what he can understand. Very loyal to his captain and will follow their orders without question.

First Mate Maliya Arc:

Age: 20

Gender:Female

Skin Tone: Caramel with slight tan

Attire: Black no sleeve V-neck with White jacket that shows her stomach a little bit With black skin tight pants. Sometimes holds the captains gloves on her waist. Around her waist holds 2 of her pistols and her Rapier.

Weapons: 2 Pistols with a Rapier

Personality: Flirty with the Captain since they grew up in a village together. Very protective over him and the rest of the crew. loves to play around and mess with everybody. Gets Angry when she feels that in a fight there's more she could have done.

Rouge Destiny Valentine:

Weapon:wires that come from her right hand.

Bio: Destiny was brought up by a ruthless killer who decided it be nice for her to learn how to kill at a younge age showing her their skills she quickly accepted. She kills when she was ordered to up till they were separated they told her to travel sooner or later they'd meet up. She already knew why they wanted to meet her again once they set foot on the same land only one set of foot steps would leave his or her's.

She decided she'd been living like this for a long period of time and had no intention of giving it up and the fact she had a high bounty on her head made joining a pirate crew an easy choice. She kills like she did before when ordered to and will use her skills and cunning to out smart or destroy her enemies.

Personality: Monotone doesn't laugh or smile in the presence of others becomes ruthless in battle but has the bad habbit of saving her allies when in the middle of battle like she did with the person who raised her she follows her captain wherever he goes giving the look of a stalker when he doesn't mention her to the people who notice her. She swore a solem oath once she join up to follow this person to death as she would have her mentor this time not failing to keep that bond.

Doesn't understand anything but straight forward thinking often suggesting to kill off the people they meet including some of the crew members. She has a fear of large bugs if their to big for her to kill she panic's this is a tramua from her waking up next to her dead parents and the bugs on her parents faces firing into the now empty socets of her parents.

Attire: She wears a lose black top that reveals some of her stomach but not her right arm that is covered with wires and burn marks from the fire that her mentor pulled her from. The other arm is covered by a normal short sleeve but she carries assourments of herbs with her in a pouch its not for medicianal needs but to send different effects onto her wires. If lathered in the right herbs she can posion paralyze or even freeze an enemy with her wires. She wears a pair of blue pants and her long red hair goes over her right shoulder her red eyes giving a feint evil look. She wears a pair of black boots easier to move around in hard terrain. She cuts her hair short towards the bottom of her neck time to time but only when her bounty is something she's trying to avoid. She usally only cuts it short when she's put to do errands like shopping or talking to a certain person.

Meat person hates eating plants does so if needed but she'll kill anytype of animal and devour it given the chance.

Muscle Jinkol Krang:

Age: 28

Height: 7'6

Weight: 450 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: shoulder length brown hair kept in a mullet style.

Build: Incredibly large and incredibly muscular.

Appearance: Usually wearing blue jeans, along with red and white striped cowboy boots. A red and white horizontally striped shirt covers his torso but his arms are covered in knights armor. He has some stubble as he forgets to shave for a couple days and he is missing a couple of teeth from past bar-room brawls.

Personality: Though he is a hopeless romantic. He is very loud, and extremely prideful, of himself and his friends. He enjoys a drink whenever there isn't anything to do and is protectful of people who entrust their lives with him. He is nice to most, and is a happy drunk but he can get angry when people call him weak or threaten those he cares for. He likes jokes and metaphors. (example) "You're going down like a free round during happy hour." He is not the most intelligent but he is far from dumb, he just doesn't understand some social cues.

History: His father and mother were famous fighters in organized fighting leagues encouraging him to train to be a fighter where he got his attitude and mannerisms. His father and mother were swept away in a rain storm when he was 20 and it made him fall into a funk where he lost many matches until an old wrestler by the name of Del Torro explained that a lost match does not a career make, Jinkol decided to explore the world and fight non-professionals as a way to experience each style of fighting.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Devil Fruit: N/A

Weapons: His own strength

Dream: To combine all fighting styles into his own style, build a school and keep the fighting spirit of the Krang line alive and to leave his mark on history. He also wishes to find true love.

Marksman Rori Brax:

Age: 19

Sex: male

Hair: Blonde curly hair that reaches his neck and covers his eyes.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 145 lbs.

Build: Slight figure as he relies on his weapons for fighting.

Appearance: A smallish, clean cut man, who likes to keep himself clean. He likes wearing his fathers blue trench coat with many buckles, which is a little big on him, along with loose black pants with blue running shoes to match his coat.

History: He was raised as a poor child but had a loving family. His father a street magician and his mother a waitress. He learned slight of hand from his father and fell in love with it. When he was old enough he started working in the local weapon store and found he had a knack for accuracy. His parents eventually won a lottery allowing them to live in luxury forever but he wanted to earn his own way. Traveling for a long time performing magic and gun tricks trying to find a way for himself to live on his own.

Personality: He is a nice boy, who enjoys things he deems 'awesome'. He likes asking why to get on peoples nerves. He likes to see how far he can push his skills in slight of hand and accuracy. He has killed but only once or twice when absolutely necessary.

Habits: He likes twirling his guns and doing card tricks. He likes swimming. He has a bad habit of firing his guns into the air when he gets excited. Likes to try to come up with new guns.

Weapons: He has a plethora of pistols in his coat of varying sizes and on his belt, Also a hidden bazooka strapped to his back and a rifle he has out at all times for long distance shots.

Dream: To be able to support himself


End file.
